powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Apathy
The power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. Sub-power of Emotion Negation. Opposite of Empathy. Also Called * Belle Indifference * Blunted Effect * Emotion Immunity * Emotionless * Emotionless Shell * Empathic Immunity * Indifference * [[Wikipedia:Mushin|Mushin (No Mind)]] * Self-Emotion Negation Capabilities Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. In some cases, the user is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. Applications * Immunity to emotion-based powers. * Power Mimicry Immunity to Empathic Mimicry. * Able to slip past Lie Detection, as the lack of emotions prevents change in expression or heartbeat. * Gain an objective understanding on certain issues that others would not be able to achieve. Variations * Abstinence: user is unable to feel physical attraction to another. * Aniothability: the user is unable to feel negative emotions (that doesn't mean the user will always be happy, only that they will never feel sad or Angry, etc.) * Bravery: suppressing emotions which generate fear. * Catiothability: the user is unable to feel positive emotions. * Pain Suppression: Unable to feel emotional pain. Associations * Consciousness Shattering * Empathy * Emotion Manipulation * Emotion Negation * Heartlessness * Loneliness Embodiment * Nihilism Embodiment * Soullessness * Tranquil State Limitations * May not be able to switch it off. * May only suppress certain emotions. * Will clash with any emotion-based abilities the user has. Known Users Gallery Manga/Anime File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) has been conditioned to be a near-emotionless assassin who is notorious for killing her targets in cold blood. File:Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome (Akame Ga Kill!) has been conditioned to be a near-emotionless assassin who is notorious for killing her targets in cold blood. File:Kazuo_Kiriyama's_Inner_Demon.png|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) is completely emotionless due to brain damage, allowing him to operate at full efficiency in everything, and is considered a demon of emptiness. File:Train_Heartnet.jpg|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) was known for his heartlessness during his time as an Eraser for Chronos, killing his targets efficiently and mercilessly. File:Executive_Militia.png|The Executive Militia (Bleach) of the Onmitsukidō are known for their cold-bloodedness to execute traitors. File:Despair.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) represents nihilism, and as such, shows no emotions. File:Rei_Angry.jpg|With eyes like that of a reaper, Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) can kill anyone he deems evil in cold blood, ignoring all pleas and reasons. File:Vegeta_disposes_of_Nappa.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) showing the typical apathetic trait of Saiyans, easily disposing Nappa for being useless. File:Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha) is a demon of void, and has no emotions as a result. File:Puppet_Sasori.png|Sasori (Naruto) is apathetic and cold due to lack of parental love, and his puppet body is a physical metaphor of an empty and emotionless vessel. File:Sai.jpg|Sai (Naruto) has gone through Root's extensive mental condition and training, resulting in him being almost completely emotionless, until spending time with Naruto. File:Sasuke_stabs_Karin_and_Danzo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) cruelly and apathetically piercing through Karin to kill Danzō to avenge his brother, Itachi's sufferings. File:Obito_slashes_Kakashi.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) shows no sympathy for anyone due to his hatred of reality, causing the death of his mentor and violently attacking his former comrade Kakashi. File:Kisame_committing_suicide.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) is like many Kirigakure ninjas, being conditioned to abandon their emotional attachments by killing comrades, something Kisame is all so willing to do. File:Madara_stabs_Sasuke.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) cruelly and apathetically kills his fellow clansman, Sasuke, for the sake of his own Eye of the Moon Plan. File:Kuma2.png|When Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) became a living weapon, he lost his free will and became a heartless "human weapon". File:Seta_Sojiro's_Smile.jpg|Seta Sōjirō (Rurouni Kenshin) giving his trademark false smile, hiding his emotions and rendering him unreadable. Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|When saw his father's plan of leaving him to die when the comet destroyed the planet, Broly (DBZ) crushes him inside the space-pod. Mard Geer Tartarus.jpg|Mard Geer Tartarus (Fairy Tail) has long since suppressed his own emotions and believed that emotions are a hinderance. Yumi_losing_her_dreams.jpg|After her dream demon was killed, Yumi (Yumekui Merry) lost all her hopes and dreams, leaving her an apathetic and emotionless shell. Shinichi Izumi.gif|After Migi fused his cells to repair his heart and before the death of Reiko Tamura, Shinichi Izumi (Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu) became distant, unsympathetic, and loses the ability to empathize with others, as he not only thinks but feels emotionless like a parasite. Comics/Animation File:180px-PathokinesisBetterPic.jpg|Phoebe (Charmed) discovers that Rennek's soldiers had no emotions. File:Ravenoyl.png|Raven (DC Comics) uses her empathic abilities to negate her own emotions. TV Series File:Lost_6x06_Sundown_Sayid.jpg|Sayid Jarrah (Lost) lost all feelings of emotion after being "claimed" by the Man in Black. File:Supernatural_soulless_Sam.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) became emotionless after losing his soul. Spock.jpg|Spock (Star Trek) is a well known user of this abillity Video Games Iron Maiden H.png|Iron Maiden (Valkyrie Crusade) being a automaton designed to kill, is completely emotionless. Astaroth H.png|Astaroth (Valkyrie Crusade) is completely immune to and unable of feel love. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Immunities Category:Real Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries